The Gift
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: Seifer brings in a basket to Squall, Squall thinks it's poisoned. ONE SHOT SxS Shounen Ai


**Title:** The Gift  
**Author:** Lucifer Hisaki  
**Rating:** PG-13 or T  
**Summary:** Seifer brings in a basket to Squall, Squall thinks it's poisoned  
**Notes:** Well this is certainly cutting it close!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own FF8 or have any copyrights. If I had, then Rinoa wouldn't be so whiny and pesty and Seifer would be the one kissing Squall at the end.

† **The Gift †**

A thud on his desk made him look up and into the glare of one Ex-Sorceress Knight. "Is there something you need, Almasy?"

Seifer grunted before placing the basket right in front of Squall's line of sight, "I'm not your delivery boy, Princess. So why am I bringing this damn thing to you?"

The commander of Balamb just shrugged, "I never said you were my lap dog."

The tall blond just rolled his eyes and glared at the basket, "Well? Aren't you going to see what it is?" Seifer didn't really expect any answer and Squall gave none save a raise of an eyebrow. Scoffing, the older gunblader unveiled the gift. Squall's hand clenched, a spell word already forming on his tongue.

With a flick of his wrist, Seifer tossed the small tea towel off the seemingly innocent weaved basket. The blond's lips quirked in silent laughter, "Who in their right mind would send-"

"Chocolate-covered strawberries," Squall finished, chin resting on his palm. "Oh goodie, my favorite treat."

Seifer didn't bother hiding his mirth, he laughed, slamming a hand on the commander's desk. "Oh this is sweet. It past Valentine's day ain't it? So what gives?"

"They might be poisoned," Squall prodded a strawberry with the end of his pen, "Or some other sort of weapon." _He did say that they were left right outside my office, right? I can't believe this. Who would give me chocolate-covered strawberries? I never told_ anyone _I loved strawberries._ His brows furrowed deeper.

Chuckling, Seifer just leered at Squall, "They're strawberries, Puberty boy. As if someone would want to kill you with strawberries. Innocent-looking, sweet, tantalizing, juicy, red strawberries."

"That's just it," Squall continued to prod the fruit, "Or did you forget _anything_ can be a weapon?" He unconsciously licked his lips, the smell of chocolate and strawberries were mind-blowing. Seifer just stared before picking up one chocolate-covered fruit by its long stem, waving it around in the air, Squall's eyes following the berry.

Smirking, Seifer leaned forward, the strawberry now only centimeters away from Squall's slightly gaping mouth. Laughing softly, Seifer pulled the treat away to his own mouth and nibbled on it, "Doesn't taste poisoned."

_Bastard._ "Some Poisons are tasteless."

Seifer took a larger bite, the strawberry juices trailing out of his mouth and down his chin, "See harmless. Yummy but harmless."

_Jerk._ "You don't know if they're harmless. Some poisons need time before symptoms show."

Seifer scowled, "Oh just shut up about the signs-of-knowing-you-have-been-poisoned lecture. I was awake during that class with Trepe. Besides, don't you want a berry, oh-so-powerful-commander-of-mine."

The slighter man just twitched, "I didn't ask for this job."

The Blond agreed, "That doesn't mean you didn't turn it down."

"Like I could?"

"Knowing the Headmaster, probably not," Seifer brandished the strawberry like a sword, thrusting through the air until it was only millimeters away from the brunet's mouth. "Then again you should have still said no."

"Why are you still here Seifer?"

"Because I'm bored and you haven't kicked me out with my tail between my legs and since my ass isn't frozened beyond belief. I think it's safe enough to say you plan to have me stick around for a while," the taller man chuckled, one eye watching his commander intently.

Squall just rolled his eyes, "I'm not responsible if you drop dead in front of me."

"And you won't call for any medical assistance," Seifer finished, "Gee, aren't I so loved?"

"Just get out, bastard, I have work to do."

"How about no?" Seifer moved to sit on the corner of the cherry wood desk, "besides don't you want a strawberry?" He picked up another chocolate covered fruit. "And you need a damn break. You've been working non-stop since this morning. It's past 1900, Leonhart. You trying to kill yourself with paperwork?"

Growling, Squall hardened his glare at the blond. "This has to be done as soon as possible."

Chuckling, Seifer leaned forward, dragging the strawberry along Squall's cheek, "Ever heard of playing hooky?"

Squall slapped the hand away and returned to his work, the basket of temptation sitting innocently on his desk. "I have work to do."

"You and I both know that's just an excuse, Leonhart." Seifer continued to caress Squall's cheek and jawline before running the chocolate treat down the sensitive pale neck. The brunet shivered in response.

"Stop that," he moved his head away, out of Seifer's reach. However the blond just used his other hand to grasp Squall's chin. Seifer took a bite of the strawberry, rolling the chocolate covered fruit in his mouth before descending down on the brunet's lips. Prying open the tight mouth, the blond slowly forced the melting sweet treat inside, tongue sliding across Squall's, nibbling on his commander's lower lip.

Seifer pulled away and stared down at the flushing face, smirking. "Sweet isn't it?"

The Lion of Balamb reluctantly swallowed, eyes glaring daggers, flashing silver. "Bastard."

"Aw, don't say that. I told you it isn't poisoned."

"You don't know that."

"Actually I do. Trepe and Messenger girl told me to give it to you, too," the blond's smirk grew, "A reward for being such a good commander."

Squall rolled his eyes, "Bastard."

"Am I really?" Seifer scoffed lightly, "but I'm your bastard aren't I?" Using a finger to trace Squall's jaw line, Seifer took another strawberry from the basket.

The Brunet leaned into the touch, "You have that right, now give me another strawberry. I missed lunch."

"Gladly, Squall," Seifer traced Squall's lips with the chocolate strawberry before allowing the other gunblader to nibble on it. He licked his lips, the blood rushing to his groin. "But how about another sort of meal, something fill your _appetite_ more." Seifer smirked.

Blushing slightly, Squall took a large bite of it, loving the way the juices dripped to his cheek and the lusty look in Seifer's eyes. _Serves the bastard right for being so annoying_. He took another bite, this time rolling the savory treat around in his mouth before swallowing.

Seifer took a quick intake of air, panting slightly, "Little Minx. Teasing much?" He drew the basket away.

The teen behind the desk gave a slight whimper, "Well if you weren't so annoying and just told me, then I probably wouldn't be teasing." His lips curled into a slight grin.

"Oh don't stop, Squally boy, I'm enjoying the show but I think I rather have you nude on your desk, squirming as I trace these strawberries along the planes of your body, up your cock and around your ass. Licking off the juices and nibbling on that pale strawberry flavoured skin." Squall was panting slightly at the end of it, Seifer winked.

"I have work to finish…"

"Did that ever stop us before?"

Squall stood up from behind his desk. "I guess not." He reached for the basket.

Chuckling, Seifer dangled it from the brunet's grasp. "Nope, so why not start stripping so I can start molesting that perk ass of the Ice Princess, _my_ Ice Princess."

The other teen scowled, "In your dreams, Almasy."

"And I like making my dreams come true," Seifer winked, "This just happens to be a perfect opportunity to do just that."

Squall just rolled his eyes and looked at the door.

"It's locked and I told no one to disturb us for the rest of the night," the blond answered the unspoken question, "So let's get down and dirty with the frisky we all know and love."

"Bastard." But Squall was smiling as he took off his leather bomber jacket.

† **The End †**

I live off your reviews. So please feed me?


End file.
